With you in Death
by devilovesnny
Summary: A young girl, Mysti, just as crazy as Johnny gets involved romantically with him. Scene starts with them both facing the end of their killing sprees together. And Johnny making a tough decision about their future together. Short but to the point. No harsh


**I woke up being a big ball of angst so I wrote this while listening to "Glosoli" by Sigur Ros on repeat. It's short but I think powerful enough. This is based on my charc. Mysti who gets involved with Nny...think Bonnie/Clyde esque. **

**I do not own anything JTHM (I wish though ) hehe, Mysti is mine though.**

**Please R&R, no flaming please. First post here, not first time writing though. Be gentle.**

With you in Death

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the killings and murders, all of the people they had left slain...finally caught up to them. With Johnny no longer being a 'waste lock' he was no longer protected from not being caught. If he had only known...so that she would never had gotten involved. Never had he met someone so much like himself, he loved her with all his heart and soul..which were things he didn't give to just anyone. He promised to always protect her, that he would never let anything bad come to her...but now as they sat huddled together in the attic, he feared his promise being broken to her.

She slept, curled in his lap, her face nestled on his chest..her pale fingers clutching the thin fabric of his shirt. He gazed down at her, and gently swept aside a stray lock of raven hair from her eyes. Tears fell down his cheek, he roughly wiped them away.

"This isn't the way it was suppose to be..." he whispered to himself. He turned his head and looked out the window he was leaning against. It was a beautiful, clear night..the stars twinkled and winked at him. "So many nights we could have spent under those stars with each other." he said quietly.

He sighed and turned his attention back to Mysti, still sleeping in his lap. He stroked her face softly with his slender fingers. "Won't be long now..." It would only be a matter of time before the police would be there. Mysti had cried herself to sleep long ago after hearing they were about to be caught. There was nowhere for them to go..nowhere to run. In the effort to get away, Johnny wrecked his car into a tree. Therefore leaving them without transportation. Mysti, though not injured, blacked out after the wreck. Johnny couldn't take her to the hospital and she needed to lay down. He had no choice but to bring her back to the house marked '777' Now they both were trapped, to await there fate. It killed Johnny inside..soon they would be seperated forever. Both to sit out the rest of their days behind bars..never to see each other again.

His ears perked up to the sound of distant sirens approaching. He stared at Mysti intently, his heart aching.

"No...I'm not letting this happen."

He nudged Mysti awake carefully but quickly. She opened her eyes drowsily and smiled up at him. But her smile soon faded when she saw the look of distress on his face and also the sound of sirens as well. She grabbed him tighter than she already was...she knew without him even having to speak. He wrapped his arms around her, consoling her. He felt her tears soaking the front of his shirt, he stroked her head and closed his eyes.

She gazed up at him. "What are we going to do?" Thin black lines of her eyemakeup streaked her cheeks, with his thumb he wiped them away.

He looked past her, "The only thing I know to do..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran as fast as they could, Johnny holding her hand the entire away. As soon as they fled the house, they were seen though by the many cops with search hounds on leashes. Stray branches flew past Mysti's face as Johnny led the way through the thick brush of trees. What was Johnny's plan...what was he going to do. Soon they came to that familiar clearing, overlooking the city below. He came to a sudden stop almost making Mysti run smack into him. The sounds of dogs barking was getting louder. Johnny turned and looked at her, holding her waist.

He looked in her eyes. "Do you trust me Mysti?" he asked. She searched his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes...yes I do Johnny."

He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply and wrapped his free arm around her waist. His lips lingered, tasting the sweetness of hers. Breathing in her scent, his eyes began to burn with tears.

With one quick and solid movement of his hand, his long, sharp dagger struck through Mysti's back, impaling through her heart and then his. Mysti's eyes flew open, staring into Johnny's, a gasp escaped her lips. Johnny smiled softly and leaned down to her ear.

"We're going...over the stars...together..."

Their arms embraced each other tightly, as they both collapsed to the ground

"I love you Mysti..." he choked through the blood trickling down his chin.

She smiled at him, holding him even tighter. "I love..you too...Johnny."

His hand rested on her face, kissing her again. "You better wait for me...if you get there before me."

Her vision started to blur, "I will Johnny...same goes for you."

He watched her as her chest rose and then fell one last time. With his last big of strength he embraced her tightly, holding her head to his chest and resting his forehead against hers.

"I'll see you there Mysti, wait for me."

His gaze stayed on her, until it all faded with his last breath.

Both their bodies layed there in a lovers embrace, carefully hid in the clearing surrounded by beautiful flowering bushes, with of course the stars shining down on them. Maybe it was by some unknown protective force or just by chance. But their bodies were never found.

They are now, together forever...no pain...no worries...no sin. Happiness and Love in eternity.


End file.
